


Baby whatcha doing tonight?

by CelticKitten25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Bellatrix, F/F, Face-Sitting, Implied Harry/Draco - Freeform, Implied Ron/Neville, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, Motorcycles, Top!Hermione, Tribbing, implied songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: Bellatrix had a shite day and needs to find a woman to help her unwind. So she goes to her local lesbian leather bar.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Baby whatcha doing tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Melissa Etheridge's "Kiss Me" and my current research on the lesbian leather community.

“Baby whatcha doing tonight?”

Bellatrix shivered as she felt the whisper in her ear and a warm feminine body against her back. The full-body shudder complete with automatic heat made Bellatrix smile coyly.  _ This  _ is what Bellatrix came for tonight.

“I can be whoever you want me to be” Bellatrix whispered as she leaned back into the stranger. She reached for the woman’s arms and encased herself in an embrace. She finally felt relaxed, considering her day. She frowned a bit as she quickly remembered.

Bellatrix’s day was shite. Potter had given her a massive headache with the new case which was a domestic dispute between two families. Potter at least had the decency to cup her shoulder knowingly with a promise for drinks later in the week. After going through the initial interviewing process, Bellatrix was exhausted and on edge. The heads of the houses were so conceited that she nearly cast a few unforgivable. She practically ran as she clocked out for the night, fell in line at the portkey point and made her quick trip home.

Upon entering her darkened home, she sighed in relief when the thought of going to that leather bar popped up in her mind. Smiling ruefully, Bellatrix giddily made her way to the shower to wash the day off of her. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and her tension headache melted away. She used her favorite body wash so she could try to attract the perfect woman. As she sat on her bed, she felt her body react as she slid on her tight dragonhide pants and boots. She placed the black corset on and magically laced it in a way that made her cleavage popped just short of being obscene. As she put on her deep red lipstick, she looked herself over in the mirror. She wanted to be the prey tonight. Satisfied with her look, she cracked her neck, slid on her leather jacket and quickly apparated to the Silky Sirens.

And that is what led her here, with an anonymous woman holding her close to her chest. The bartender approached. It was her friend Alecto who gave a knowing smile

“Hello, ladies. Bella, how are you tonight?” Alecto said as she threw the towel on her shoulder.

“Mm, better now Alecto, I’m not sure if you have met...uh…” Bella went to turn but the stranger’s strong hands prevented that.

“Hermione. It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Alecto, was it? Would you mind being a dear and grab us two stouts, love?” Hermione asked as she grabbed a few coins. Alecto smirked and nodded. Bellatrix shivered again, the cool confidence of the woman behind her arousing her to no end.

“Bella, is it?” Hermione leaned into Bellatrix’s neck. Bellatrix heard her breathe her scent in and felt the tiny kiss behind her ear.

“Oh fuck…Bellatrix Black. Bella for short.” Bellatrix hissed as her eyes narrowed, her thighs clenching hard trying to find friction. She heard Hermione chuckle at her muttered curse. Hermione chuckled louder when Bellatrix groaned when Alecto chose that moment to place the two pints down.

“Enjoy ladies.” Alecto nodded and looked to her next customer. Bellatrix felt the woman behind her move and finally got her first look at the woman. Bellatrix’s mouth dropped.

Hermione was a wet dream encased in leather. Her long chestnut locks were loose in a low ponytail. She wore a charcoal grey tank, a one-shoulder chest harness, and a leather vest. She saw a patch designating that Hermione was a rider in one of the local motorcycle clubs. Bellatrix moved her eyes down and saw the dark tight denim peeking out from behind her black leather chaps. Motorcycle boots, dirty with mud completed Bellatrix’s wet dream.

“So, what brings a beautiful lady like you, alone in a place like this tonight?” Hermione asked as she boldly placed a hand on Bellatrix’s thigh. Hermione’s lips quirked up when she felt a jolt in Bellatrix’s quads.

“W-well…”Bellatrix stuttered and took a deep sip of her beer. She moaned at its taste. “A woman can go crazy, working all day in and out, you know?” Bellatrix said.

“So true. So you came here to let off some steam?” Hermione asked as she finished her drink.

“Mmmhmm. Wanna help me?” Bellatrix asked as she put her hand on Hermione’s, dragging it up the soft leather.

“Straight to the point! How about a dance?” Bellatrix nodded frantically. She couldn’t wait to be back in Hermione’s arms. They walked over to the dance floor, surrounded by other leather-encased bodies. Hermione was slightly taller than Bellatrix. She pulled the woman in hard, slipping her thigh between Bellatrix’s legs. Hermione grabbed both of Bellatrix’s arms and draped them around her neck while she dragged one hand down Bellatrix’s back to her ass. Giving a rough squeeze, Hermione smirked and grinded hard into Bellatrix. Bellatrix grinned and leaned her forehead against Hermione’s.

“I’ve been dying for this all day,” Bellatrix whispered. Hermione chuckled giving Bellatrix’s ass another squeeze. Her other hand was wrapped possessively on a hip.

“I can tell. Good thing I saw you sitting by your lonely self, pet.” Hermione said as she licked a line up Bellatrix’s neck.

“Fuck, love.” Bellatrix pulled her arms away from Hermione’s neck to cup her face. “You’re driving me crazy. Please…” Bellatrix trailed off as she placed a whispered of a kiss on Hermione’s grinning lips.

“What do you want, Bella?” Hermione asked, stilling her thigh from grinding Bellatrix to release.

“Kiss me,” Bellatrix said fiercely as she stared in Hermione’s darkening eyes.

“With pleasure” Hermione growled and claimed the witch’s lips. Bellatrix whimpered as she submitted to the consuming kiss and the sudden grinding of their hips to the music. Hermione pulled away with a gasp.

“What do you say to getting out of here?” Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she dragged her eyes down Bellatrix’s body. Bellatrix could only nod, her body was on fire. Smirking, Hermione dragged Bellatrix out of the bar. She stopped in front of her bike.

“Put this on, pet. Wouldn’t want anything happening to you.” Hermione said as she held out her spare helmet.

“I’m assuming we are going to your place?” Bellatrix inquired as she put the helmet on, giddy to get on the bike. Hermione nodded her head as she placed her helmet on. She straddled the motorcycle and held her hand out to assist Bellatrix onto the bike. Hermione sighed as she felt the other witch’s body conformed to her back.

“Fuck pet, you feel so good wrapped around me. Wait until I’m between your legs.” Hermione groaned as she ran a hand down the thigh close to hers.

“Just fucking go, I’m about to explode here.” Bellatrix hissed. Hermione barked out her laughter.

“Oh, you’re gonna explode all right. This beauty vibrates like none other. I promise you, you will be moaning my name and drenching your leather pants before we make it to my place.” Hermione said as she roughly kissed Bellatrix. Turning back around, she quickly revved the bike and took off, reveling in the long moan from Bellatrix.

*******

Hermione turned the corner to her flat and felt the woman behind her shuddering hard against her. Killing the engine, Hermione put the kickstand down and dismounted the motorcycle. Bellatrix remained frozen.

“Bellatrix?” Hermione said softly.

“Fuck. You. My leather pants are ruined!” Bellatrix chuckled lightly. She orgasmed a few blocks back, the constant vibration between her legs, the soft yet the hard-muscled body of Hermione drove her body into overdrive. Hermione chuckled with her.

“I told you so. But, listen to me, pet,” Hermione got into Bellatrix’s space. She took off the helmet and pulled Bellatrix into a deep kiss.

“You came without my permission. You are in trouble” Hermione said as she ripped her lips away from Bellatrix’s. Her hand found its perch at the nape of Bellatrix’s neck, causing her to whimper.

“I use the traffic light system. What color are you at?” Hermione asked quietly, gazing into the dark eyes of Bellatrix.

“Green. So much green.” Bellatrix moaned softly, enjoying the pressure on her neck. Hermione grinned and let go of Bellatrix.

“Follow me, pet.” Hermione turned and opened the door to her home. Bellatrix quickly ran to keep up. Hermione tossed her keys into the bowl by the door and took off her cut.

“Take off everything, except that corset. Are you wearing panties?” Hermione asked as she went to her wet bar and poured herself a whiskey. Bellatrix went about removing her boots and pants when she shook her head.

“No. May I inquire, what shall I call you?” Bellatrix asked as she walked over to Hermione and knelt at her feet. Hermione hummed, stroking Bellatrix’s hair.

“You may call me, Ma’am, pet,” Hermione said as she tossed back the rest of her drink. She tightened her fist in Bellatrix’s curls.

“Can I get you a drink before we start?” Hermione asked. Bellatrix looked up.

“Only if you are having another, Ma’am” Bellatrix answered, Hermione, poured two glasses of whiskey. She handed one glass to Bellatrix who remained on her knees.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Bellatrix said graciously.

“Normally I stop at one whiskey, but today has been so rough. Work was so tedious. One of the Aurors, a Weasley” Hermione sniffed in disgust “kept hitting on me in my office. All I wanted to do was throttle him, but he is the second in command of the Auror Department. The moment it was time to close shop, I took a nice ride on my baby but the cherry on top was seeing this drop-dead gorgeous dark-haired woman sitting alone at the bar. Bellatrix, you are exactly my type. Red lips, pale creamy breast practically falling out of a corset. But even better, a fucking bottom. I cannot wait to punish and play with you, darling little witch.” Hermione said as she knelt to be on Bellatrix’s level. She stroked the dark witch’s face. “Do you consent, pet?” Bellatrix nodded frantically.

“Yes, Ma’am. I know how you feel. I’m an Auror myself and I got the worst case today. All I want is to fuck this day away. I will do anything, Ma’am. Anything.” Bellatrix whispered as she hastily gulped down her whiskey. Hermione smiled.

“Well then, pet. Punishment first, then reward if you take it well. I have been itching to use my flogger lately and I have a feeling that your ass would look so lovely as a dark shade of red. Come, pet.” Hermione turned on her heel and walked away. Bellatrix drained the remaining contents of her glass and scurried after Hermione. They entered Hermione’s bedroom. The walls were painted a deep gray and the bed was huge. Hermione had her back to Bellatrix as she looked through a drawer.

“On the bed and on your stomach, pet,” Hermione ordered without taking the time to look at Bellatrix. Bellatrix skipped over to the bed and face planted onto the softest bed she had ever felt. The next thing she felt was invisible restraints.

“You think you’re cute, don’t you, pet?” Hermione clucked her tongue.

“No, Ma’am. The size of the bed practically called me to jump into it.” Bellatrix said honestly. Hermione hummed as she dragged the tails of the flogger up Bellatrix’s legs.

“Fair point. Are you ready pet? Why are you being punished?” Hermione asked sternly.

“I came without your permission, Ma’am.” Bellatrix gasped.

“Very good. Extremely naughty too, you ruined your leathers. How many hits do you deserve, pet?” Hermione asked. Bellatrix thought for a few seconds. She loved being flogged.

“May I ask a question, Ma’am?” Bellatrix said. Hermione tutted.

“Just one question,” Hermione said with a bored tone.

“Am I allowed to cum?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione looked at the corseted woman spread out and immobilized on her bed.

“No,” Hermione said after a beat.

“Then may I request 10 hits. I think any higher, I won’t be able to control myself, Ma’am. But in the end, I know I will take whatever you deem worthy.” Bellatrix said quietly. Hermione smiled softly and placed a tender kiss on Bellatrix’s temple.

“Thank you for your honesty, pet. You are going to receive 20 hits, so you better hold your orgasm. If you cum, at all, we do this over. Understood?” Hermione whispered. Bellatrix nodded and steeled her body against the coming punishment. She was worried. She needed to prove her worth to her, Ma’am.

“Do you have a safe word or is the traffic light system okay, pet?” Hermione asked as she got herself into position.

“Traffic light, Ma’am.” Bellatrix was happy to be given a choice. She could pull a yellow if she felt her orgasm getting beyond her control.

“Very well, pet. Let’s begin.” Hermione said. “You will count aloud each strike and thank me. Understood pet?” Hermione said.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Bellatrix smirked into the duvet on the bed. Hermione went through several practice motions with the flogger as a quick warm. She eyed Bellatrix’s naked ass, she could see the slight movements of Bellatrix anticipating the flogger. 

“Now, again, why are you being punished, little witch?” Hermione said softly, dragging the tails of the flogger. Bellatrix moaned.

“I came without permission, Ma’am.”

“That’s correct, little witch. Now, 20 lashes.” Hermione said and after taking a deep breath in, Hermione lightly hit Bellatrix twice in succession.

“One, two, thank you, Ma’am.” Bellatrix gasped. Hermione continued to add more weight behind her hits and was impressed when Bellatrix made it past 11 lashes. Hermione though could see Bellatrix’s body straining against something. She had hopes that the witch would use a light color.

“What color are you at, pet?” Hermione said as she held off on lash 12. Bellatrix gasped and struggled to find her voice, the need to come was overwhelming. She debated quickly.

“Yellow, Ma’am.” Bellatrix finally said. As much as she craved the next hit, she knew it would launch her over. She was still running high from the orgasm on the motorcycle and the delicious way Hermione handled the flogger was proving too much.

Hermione smiled and ran her hands over the hot flesh of Bellatrix’s ass.

“Such a good witch.” Hermione cooed, watching the way Bellatrix’s body responded to the praise. “We just have 9 more lashes and then we can play and I can sate this mess between here,” Hermione said as she trailed a hand between Bellatrix’s legs. Her hand was met with dripping wetness. Bellatrix hissed in pleasure.

“Please, Ma’am,” Bellatrix begged. Hermione chuckled and licked a welt on the heated flesh.

“Are you ready to continue, pet?” Hermione said, her voice taking on a gravelly tone. She was getting too worked up. Taking a deep breath to center herself, Bellatrix said she was.

Hermione delivered the next 9 blows quickly but hard, causing Bellatrix to scream out in painful pleasure.

“20! Oh, thank you, Ma’am!!!” Bellatrix shuddered as she tried to control her body. Hermione unbound Bellatrix and gathered the woman in her arms. She gave the witch a deep kiss.

“Such a good girl. I can’t wait to make you cum now. It’s a shame I missed it before, I bet you look delicious and beautiful when you do orgasm. I could get off just listening to your pained moans day in and day out. Such a good pet, you are.” Hermione praised in between kisses and bites. Bellatrix smiled and groaned, allowing the still dressed witch to play her body like they had been together for years.

“I would like to do a scene with you now. Have you ever played with knives, Bella?” Hermione asked seriously. Bellatrix nodded with a small grin.

“Yes, Ma’am. I enjoy it immensely.” Bellatrix said eagerly. She was ecstatic. How the hell did she get so lucky tonight?

“Mmm. Good.” Hermione walked over to her closet and opened it. She saw the knife she wanted. It was a simple Bowie with a leather-wrapped handle andt the metal was shiny. “Is this knife okay?” Hermione asked. Bellatrix nodded.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Hermione nodded and waved her wand over the knife to clean it. “Will you be okay if you get cut? No underlying blood clotting issues?” Hermione smirked. It was an odd question but important nonetheless. She did not want to harm the beautiful woman, unintentionally that is.

Bellatrix shook her head and clenched her thighs. “No Ma’am. I do ask that you refrain from marking me permanently.” Bellatrix knew that was well within her rights. She was aware of the risks but knew Hermione would respect her wishes.

“Noted. I like to use this as sensation play even though I do enjoy marking” Hermione trailed off, her free hand running up and down the faded scar that said “Mudblood”, causing her to smirk slightly. “But I respect you, Bellatrix,” Hermione said seriously. “No permanent marks, just temporary” Hermione said cheekily. Bellatrix giggled.

“That’s a beautiful sound. You have a beautiful smile, pet.” Hermione said as she climbed on top of the half-dressed woman. The knife was far away from Bellatrix’s body but close enough to remind her of its presence. Hermione gazed down at the woman softly, lost in thought. Before Bellatrix could ask, Hermione kissed her slowly, moving her thigh between Bellatrix’s legs. Bellatrix gasped into Hermione’s mouth and grinded herself on the leather chaps.

“Fuck!!” Bellatrix hissed. Hermione chuckled darkly.

“Soon, pet. Soon, but let’s play now.” Hermione looked at Bellatrix.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Bellatrix consented. Hermione smiled and picked up the knife. Wandlessly, she enchanted the blade but Bellatrix couldn’t hear the incantation.

“Now...do not move or else” Hermione whispered in Bellatrix's ear. Bellatrix groaned as she stilled her body and slowed her breathing, waiting eagerly for the sharp...OH MY…

“Oh, Morgana! Yes!” Bellatrix had to use all her muscles to not to arch her back. Hermione had enchanted the metal to be ice cold, the shock went directly to her clit. She gritted her teeth in pleasure as Hermione dragged the knifepoint up and down her thighs. She could feel her wetness dripping down her ass. Hermione wanted to grind desperately against Bellatrix but she knew she needed to be clear-minded with this. Keeping her free hand in constant contact with Bellatrix’s body, she was able to feel the responses and read the witch. She alternate fast and slow drags, the position of the blade, the belly versus the tip. Hermione grinned ferally as she wordlessly and wandlessy invoked another spell.

“Jesus fuckin Christ” Bellatrix shouted the muggle saying. Hermione was now wielding a heated blade in the same paths that the ice-cold blade just embarked on. Bellatrix was having a hard time staying still and keeping her orgasm at bay. Her chest was heaving with pleasure and Hermione knew where they were heading.

“Yellow! Yellow!” Bellatrix moaned. Hermione smiled and whispered a thank you to the gods. She quickly got off the now quivering body of Bellatrix and put the knife on her dresser. She quickly divested herself of her jeans and chaps. She ran a hand between her legs, groaning at the abundant wetness. She waved her hand again and Bellatrix’s hands were bound. She walked over to the bed quickly and situated herself between Bellatrix’s legs. She debated how to proceed but one look into the nearly black eyes of Bellatrix made up her mind.

“You may come whenever and as often as you like, pet,” Hermione said as she took Belaltrix’s thighs and draped them over her shoulder. She then dove into the wet offering, licking from slit to clit, finally latching on the hard nub.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Bellatrix screamed, coming within seconds. Bellatrix’s back arched as she pulled on the invisible bonds. When she managed to open her eyes, she stared wide-eyed at the brunette smiling up at her.  _ God, Hermione looked beautiful  _ Bellatrix thought. She was framed between Bellatrix’s legs, wetness shining on her chin, complete with an evil smirk. She looked so powerful and luscious. Bellatrix felt a small aftershock at the image.

“Bella, you are such a good girl,” Hermione whispered as she dragged feather-light touches across Bellatrix’s thighs. “Give me more,” Hermione growled as she plunged two fingers deep in Bellatrix.

“Oh FUCK HERMIONE! FUCK ME PLEASE! FUCK ME!” Bellatrix yelped as she begged. The delicious stretch made her body burn.

“That’s it, pet. Take me in. I”m going to put another one in now, is that okay, my beautiful pet.” Hermione asked, watching the woman thrash below her. Bellatrix nodded, unable to voice her consent. Grinning, Hermione added a third finger, relishing in how tight Bellatrix’s walls contracted around her.

“Oh Merlin, pet. You feel so good.” Hermione groaned as she rested her forehead against Bellatrix’s hip. Hermione needed to come after this. It was too much. This woman was breathtaking and took her punishment and knife too well.

“I’m...oh Merlin, I’m going to c-c-c-uuuuuum….OH FUUUUUUUUCK” Bellatrix squealed as she felt Hermione latched onto her clit. She felt an unusual amount of wetness flow out of her as she closed her eyes and basked in the airy feeling. Hermione slowed her thrusting, helping Bellatrix down from the powerful orgasm. So powerful that Bellatrix squirted all over her face.

Once she saw Bellatrix relax, Hermione pounced, unable to wait.

“Bellatrix, I need you. You don’t...Just stay there.” Hermione rambled. She pushed herself up and wrapped Bellatrix’s thighs around her hips. She kissed Bellatrix hotly, thrusting her tongue in and demanded Bellatrix’s submission. She canted her hips, the act of tribbing being her secret fetish. She loved how powerful it made her. The feel of a woman’s thighs around her hips, her hands free to grab the woman’s hair or throat. The feel of a woman’s nails digging into her back (if unbound). The power she felt as she thrust herself to orgasm made her scream.

“OH FUCK BELLA!!!” Hermione jerked her hips, riding out her wave as long as she could. She enjoyed the shuddering body under her so much that another jolt of desire hit her hard. Gasping for breath, Hermione kissed Bellatrix once more.

“I’m going to ride your face now, pet.”

“Oh please Ma’am, ride my face. I need to taste you.” Bellatrix chanted, she jerked against the invisible bonds once more. She was disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to cup the tight ass as it rode her face, but beggars can’t be choosers.

“Oh Fuck, yes.” Hermione sighed as she straddled Bellatrix’s face. She gyrated her hips fast against Belaltrix’s tongue, holding Bellatrix’s head still.

“Oh fuck, Bellatrix. Yes! Yes! I’m so close. You’re going to make your Ma’am cum in your mouth. You deserve this, pet. You took me so well. Are you ready? Suck me hard. Now!” Hermione demanded and came with a howl. Hermione stiffened as Bellatrix’s lips held her clit hostage, drawing the orgasm out as much as she could. Hermione collapse to the side, panting. She unbound Bellatrix who immediately rolled into her side and latched on. Hermione wrapped the woman up tightly. They both calmed their breathing as they gazed into each other’s eyes with lazy grins.

“I fucking love you Hermione Granger-Black. Thank you for doing this tonight.” Bellatrix kissed the tip of Hermione’s nose.

“And I fucking love you and love fucking you Bellatrix Black-Granger.” Hermione softly kissed her wife. Bellatrix giggled and pulled out of the kiss. She grabbed Hermione’s arm and kissed the raised skin of the scar. Hermione smiled.

“Merlin, that was a night to remember. I love this scar.” Hermione whispered as she remembered the night Bellatrix branded her with the same bowie knife.

“I thought Cissy’s eyes were going to pop out when she saw it!” Bellatrix cackled. While the word was slur used often against Hermione during her time at Hogwarts, as Minister of Magic, Hermione wanted to be reminded of her bullied past and reclaim the word. She had asked Bellatrix to brand her with the knife. While the cuts were shallow, they infused the word with Bellatrix’s magic to preserve its form. All Hermione needed to do was run her hand on the scar to feel Bellatrix’s magic. Hermione pushed Bellatrix onto her back and kissed the scar above Bellatrix’s left breast.  _ Toujours pur _ . Hermione had branded Bellatrix the same night with her house’s motto and ingrained her magic as well. It was a wonderful reminder of their love and a source of comfort when they were apart.

“Thank you, love,” Bellatrix whispered as she felt the warmth and love from Hermione’s magic and presence.

“I would offer to kick Harry’s ass but I enjoyed this outcome. Besides, I haven’t been able to ride in weeks!” Hermione said with a moan. She truly enjoyed the muggle hobby of riding her motorcycle.

“I’m still going to kick Weasley’s ass” Bellatrix snarled. Hermione laughed.

“I only said it to rile you up. He does in jest. I think he and Neville make a wonderful couple. Neville has reigned in that self-centered attitude. I think the way he was at Hogwarts was due to some internal homophobia. I don’t know why though. Molly and Arthur are the best kind of parents to have.” Hermione remembered when Ron came out to them. Molly and Arthur cried and hugged him to reassure him that he was loved and he should never hide who he is. They were a wonderful family who accepted her and Bellatrix as well as Harry and Draco. Hermione smiled, feeling relaxed after a stressful week. She yawned.

“I want to take a ride tomorrow. You want to ride alongside me or behind me?” Hermione asked. Bellatrix had recently learned to ride. Bellatrix hummed into Hermione's neck.

“Tempting for both. But I will ride alongside you. You’re right, we have not ridden in weeks. Maybe we can owl Ginny, Luna and Alecto to ride with us.” Bellatrix said. Hermione nodded as her eyes drifted closed.

“Missy,” Hermione mumbled. The house-elf appeared.

“Yes, Hermione?” The elf said.

“Please send owls to the girls. We ride at 9.”

“Will do.” Missy disappeared to do her errand. Hermione forced herself to open her eyes

“Come, let me do aftercare with you and clean my knife, love,” Bellatrix whined but relented. They went through their aftercare routine of removing the rest of their clothes, changing the sheets. Hermione put cream on Bellatrix’s ass to help with the irritation from the flogger and she checked for any errant scratches. Finally, Hermione cleaned her blade, put it in its sheath and back into the closet.

“Let’s sleep now,” Hermione said as she climbed back into bed. She gathered the older woman in her arms.

“I love you, baby,” Hermione said.

“KIss me, Hermione?” Bellatrix asked quietly. Hermione smiled and kissed Bellatrix.

“I love you. Now let’s sleep. We have a long ride tomorrow” Hermione whispered and soon the two lovers entered a deep sleep, filled with dreams of the open road, leather, and motorcycles.

  
  
  



End file.
